<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Life Worth Living by ReinaKage, unknown_angel_rae (ReinaKage)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888488">A Life Worth Living</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaKage/pseuds/ReinaKage'>ReinaKage</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaKage/pseuds/unknown_angel_rae'>unknown_angel_rae (ReinaKage)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Kidnapping, Euroshipping, Eventual Romance, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaKage/pseuds/ReinaKage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaKage/pseuds/unknown_angel_rae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few months since Ryou and the gang graduated high school and since the day his father was involved in a terrible accident that left him disabled and in a coma he isn't expected to wake up from. Ryou has been doing everything he can to keep going and think positively but things just can't seem to go his way. But when he's given an opportunity to turn things around from an unexpected person, he decides to take it and see where that decision takes him.</p><p>Bad at summaries, it's (probably) better than the summary makes it look. </p><p>[plus we need more Seto/Ryou fics!]</p><p>Cross posted on FF.net</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakura Ryou/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Life Worth Living</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic! I only watched the anime but have learned a few things from the manga as well. The story will follow some canon but some of it won't be and that is for creative/story purposes. Also, I am aware of the potential OC-ness of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba - I will do my best to keep them as true to character as I can but everything in this chapter is necessary for the story. </p><p>Constructive criticism is appreciated, I'm always eager to improve my writing. </p><p>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Ryou Bakura could feel the change in the air the second he stepped out of his home early this morning. A cool breeze blew past making strands of soft, silky white hair dance gently as he inhaled the scent of fallen leaves, which were beginning to change from lively greens to fiery reds, oranges, and yellows – not quite leaving the world behind with their browns. There was a hint of moisture in the scent of the morning and thinking quickly he reached back into his home to grab a light jacket and umbrella.</p><p>This smell – as relaxing as it was – did little to calm the dreaded feeling in the pit of his stomach, did little to quell the harsh beating of his heart, and did little to make him smile like it normally would. Soft brown eyes were filled with apprehension and mild fear as he tugged his long black coat over his blue and white striped t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Pulling his hair out from under the coat he began walking toward his destination – <em>Le Petit Chou</em> [1] – a middle-class French restaurant that he was currently employed at as a host. His lovely smile was what really got him that job. Originally, he had applied to be a waiter but after several mishaps - most involving dishes or liquids of some kind ending up on floors, tables, or even customers – the owner had decided to move him rather than fire him, thank his lucky stars for that!</p><p>The city around him was waking up as he walked along a main road, pale hands tucked away in his warm coat pockets. He smiled gently to all who passed him, and was usually ignored but, hey, maybe they would remember the random stranger who smiled at them if they had a bad day at work. The now eighteen year old, was doing his best to make a living for himself, well, as best he could, given the circumstances anyway. Sighing softly as brown eyes drooped sadly to the ground he shook his head slightly. He really shouldn’t depress himself so early in the morning, it might ruin the rest of his day, or well, make it worse.  </p><p>Right after his high school graduation, which his father was able to attend, things did not continue so well for him. His father had been involved in a major car accident as he was on his way to the airport to catch a last minute flight back to Egypt for another dig. The driver of another car wasn’t paying attention and ran the red light plowing right into his father’s taxi which spun out in front of a big moving truck heading the other direction. Ryou had been with Yugi and everyone else when he got the call about his father and Tristan rushed him to the hospital.</p><p>There was good and bad news upon his arrival at the emergency room. His father was alive but was in a coma. The injuries he sustained were quite bad and if he managed to survive, also assuming he woke from his coma, the man would need to be taken care of – and archaeological digs…were out of the question. He’d lost part of one of his leg, had a punctured lung that had developed an infection so he could not breathe on his own, and brain scans were not looking promising. The teen was devastated obviously, his dad was all he had left, and he couldn’t lose him now! So, medical bills, bills in general and rent were his responsibility now. They had money in savings which is what the white-haired teen was using for the medical costs, but that would only last for so long.</p><p>This job paid only enough for a few bills and necessities like food. He would get pretty good tips every once in a while depending on the customer and how sweet his smile was but those were few and far between. He was at least one month behind on rent and although the landlord knew what was going on, he was slowly losing his patience. Ryou could count the number of rent past dues notices he’d received in the mail and on his door but he honestly didn’t want to know with the stack of multicolored paper being almost a quarter of an inch tall.</p><p>Shaking his head lightly once more he turned a corner and stopped. There was the restaurant, at the end of the street. A cold fear gripped at his chest and he could not force himself to move at the moment. Oh, yes, there was also that. He couldn’t lose this job, he needed this job but…what if <em>he</em> was there? Taking a deep breath and forcing one foot in front of the other, Ryou continued. Breathing deeply to calm himself he couldn’t help but wince lightly as the events of last night came back to him as he was unable to block out the dull aching in his stomach any longer.</p><p>A few bruises on his stomach, wrists, and back, a small cut on his collarbone, and a well concealed bruise on his cheekbone were all there to remind him of closing with one of his coworkers last night. Still confused on why the event even took place – fear being the reason for his not paying complete attention to what the other was saying – but apparently the other man, Takuya, felt that Ryou was hitting on him? Flirting with him? Ryou sighed, he had no clue to be honest. All he knows is that the guy felt the need to try and “love” Ryou without his consent.</p><p>
  <em>Yawning lightly as he placed the last chair up on the freshly cleaned table, Ryou heard his coworker, Takuya, call for him. They didn’t work together often - as this is the first time Ryou has ever closed – so maybe he forgot to do something in the backroom. The white-haired teen was supposed to be off today but the scheduled hostess had a family emergency and ask Ryou to cover for her, to which he agreed, money being the winning reason for closing and then opening the next day. Taking one last look around the dining area he made his way to the office where Takuya was at and walked in. Brown eyes looked confused when he didn’t see anyone in the room. He heard the door shut behind him and turned quickly to see Takuya standing in front of the door, smiling at the teen. A small, nervous smile graced Ryou’s own lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Um…yes, Mr. Yamato?” The white-haired teen stuttered softly, wringing his hand nervously in front of him. He had a bad feeling about this, the other man’s smile was a bit unsettling. The other chuckled lightly before slowly coming toward the cowering teen who in turn was backing away. Ryou trusted his instincts, it was something he’d learned to do from an early age because of his effeminate nature. Bullies and the like were attracted to the weaknesses he seems to have and that irritated the boy immensely. But he got very good at reading the signs. A wolfish grin, soft tones, eyes dark with sick amusement. The problem Ryou still had though, and that the Spirit of the Millennium Ring often pointed out, was that he was still too naïve, too trusting, too kindhearted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t have to call me that,” the other said, voice soft but pale ears could hear the laughing tone underneath, “we’re friends, aren’t we?” Brown eyes widened with apprehension when the back of his thighs hit the edge of the desk in office. His hands flew to the edge of the desk to steady himself as he tried desperately to fuse with the wooden furniture. Takuya kept walking, not stopping until he was mere inches from the beautiful white-haired teen. Silky white hair fell over his shoulder as he looked away from the chest in front of him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Takuya Yamato was not a bad looking guy. He was taller than Ryou, probably around five feet nine inches, with a lean, slightly muscular chest and broad shoulders. Women seemed to really like twenty-one year old man – maybe because of his short wispy black hair that hung softly in his dark green eyes, or maybe it was his rows of perfect white teeth that seemed to sparkle when he smiled. Ryou had to admit, the guy was drop dead gorgeous, but, the man’s personality left a lot to be desired. He was often crude and immature when not around his customers and more often than not had a few people girls and guys alike showing up to slap him almost every shift.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chuckling nervously, Ryou tried to scoot around the man but was unable to once the green-eyed man cut off all escape routes by placing his own hands on the desk on either side of the terrified teen. Head still turned to the side, not looking at the other, Ryou flinched lightly when he felt a hand brush his hair back over his shoulder and a warm breath on his neck. He began to shake lightly when he heard the man take in a deep breath, and gasping when he spoke, breath hot on his skin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You smell exquisite my dear,” the voice low and hungry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh…um, t-thank you?” Ryou mentally kicked himself – why the hell would he acknowledge that! Damn his politeness! A soft hand on his hip brought him back out of his head and for once, he wished his Yami was here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mmm…you don’t have to be scared Ryou, I won’t hurt you, I’ll make you feel good, really good,” he heard before he felt a tongue slide up his neck. Shocked, he thrust his hands out and pushed at the other man’s chest with all the strength that he could muster. This was apparently the wrong thing to do as both his wrists were grabbed tightly and he gasped in pain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! You can’t say no to me! You’ve been flirting with me all day and we both know you want me!” Takuya yelled, frustration clear in his voice. Ryou stared at the other, a bit too shocked to say anything in response. He had flirted with the man? What? Hell no! He was no flirt! He didn’t even know how to flirt! He doesn’t even remember interacting with the man except for a few times this past evening! Caught up in his thoughts, Ryou almost didn’t notice the man lean forward with a large smirk on his face, but when he did he turned his head quickly feeling those disgusting lips land on his cheek instead of his own lips. Pumping his fist in the air in his head and whooping loudly to himself, he gather his strength a stomped on the man’s foot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Takuya doubled over yelling in pain Ryou pushed him back making him fall on his ass. The frightened boy then dashed for the door only to be pushed harshly into the wood slab standing between him and freedom. Wincing as his cheek hit the wood hard he felt a hand making its way up the inside of his shirt and another body pressed closely to his backside. He was feeling things he didn’t want to be feeling: fear, panic, a certain thing poking into his back…The white-haired teen was not physically strong enough to keep fighting the other but he would die trying! With this new resolve he jerked his head back, knocking the man in the lip causing his grip to loosen but not enough to do anything. The room spun for a moment and terrified brown eyes found themselves staring into furious green ones. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The teen then felt his breath leave his body forcibly as a sharp pain in his stomach caught him unawares. He fell to his knees clutching his stomach and gasping for breath. Ryou Bakura was running out of options. Glancing up painfully at the man laughing and saying something about how he should just let him do what he wants, Ryou did something out of sheer necessity. Something that no man should ever do to another man because it was “cowardly”. Ryou Bakura, punched him in the groin. </em>
</p><p>Luckily, Ryou had changed out of his work uniform before that happened otherwise he probably would not have made it out before the other caught up to him. Or if he’d just left then he would not have been able to get into him home. Sighing again at his misfortune he pulled open the door to the restaurant and walked in. He cautiously made his way to the changing rooms but was stopped as he passed the office, and his anxiousness grew.</p><p>“Bakura, can I speak to you?” came the gentle sound of his boss’s voice as it floated out of the open office door. Freezing at the sound but not picking up any emotion other than concern, Ryou nodded then walked slowly into the room, hands wringing nervously in front of him. Ryou’s boss was a gentle half-French half-Japanese man who took after his French mother and was older by about ten years or so. He was kind and generous, always asking Ryou how his father was doing and if he needed any help with anything. The man kept his long blonde hair tied back with a ribbon of a different color everyday but always dressed professionally in a suit. Ryou gulped softly when he looked in the concerned brown eyes of his boss.</p><p>“Y-yes sir?” Brown eyes narrowed slightly at the stuttering and Ryou knew why, his boss could read people very well and knew him well enough to know that Ryou only stuttered when in uncomfortable situations. Another habit he’d picked up from childhood.</p><p>“Would you like to tell me what happened last night?” Brown eyes grew slightly wide in fear – he was going to lose his job, he just knew it!</p><p>“Uh, um…sir? W-what do you m-mean?” He hated pretending to not know what was going on, but he wanted to know what the owner knew before opening his mouth. It wasn’t like Takuya threatened him not to tell (not like he had the chance really) but even then, Ryou had the minute inkling that maybe he was also to blame for what happened. He knew he didn’t really, he just couldn’t stop himself from feeling guilty, like maybe he could have done something different to not let the other man think he was coming onto him (even though he wasn’t…right?)</p><p>“I mean, I got a call from Takuya last night telling me to fire you for sexual assault on a fellow employee.” Ryou felt his heart stop for a moment. Fired? For sexual assault? Seriously?! “However, I thought that instead of making such a rash decision based on the testimony of one, I wanted to hear your side of the story. We both know that Takuya is a quite…promiscuous, and I wouldn’t be surprised if he was the one at fault.” The boss’s voice was still gentle but held an authoritative twinge to it that did not go unnoticed.</p><p>“I also saw you running out of the building like it was on fire on the security cameras.” Looking down Ryou couldn’t help but feel as if he’d been put in a terrible position.  He knew he wasn’t at fault, but could he really ruin someone else like that? “Bakura, I can’t afford to have any animosity amongst my staff, so it is either one of you, or both of you.” Ryou looked up, he knew how kind the man really was but he also knew that he could not cause this man anymore stress as he was having a hard enough time running the restaurant by himself since his business partner quit.</p><p>“I um…I,” Ryou sighed, he really didn’t want to think about this anymore. If he left now, he might be able to find another job but that could take weeks and he didn’t have weeks. But if he stayed, if he told the boss what happened, he would be risking them. Takuya was the type to be vindictive and he didn’t want to cause more trouble for the man who was so kind to him. Ryou looked up at the boss, eyes sad.</p><p>“I don’t want to cause you any more trouble than I already have,” the teen said softly, “I will work my shift for the morning if that is okay?” The blonde man frowned slightly but nodded his understanding.</p><p>“I really hate to see you go Bakura, you are a great worker.” The man rose from his desk and slowly walked over to the other and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Ryou had to look up to meet the other’s eyes. “If you need a good reference, I will gladly give you one.” The white-haired teen smiled gently but the sadness didn’t leave his eyes before turning and going to get ready for the morning breakfast crowd. Once his shift was over, with a soft thank you and a bow to his now former boss, he left the restaurant and immediately went to look for another job. He refused to think about how the other man, Takuya, was probably smirking at getting his way. Maybe this was just Ryou’s destiny. Maybe there was something else he was to do with his life now.  </p><p>The brown eyed teen was indeed much too kind, especially to people who had done him wrong. He could always find a reason for it. A reason for why the other did what they did and it was a naïve thing to do. He gave others an out, giving them an alternative reason for why they were being an asshole.</p><p>Ryou Bakura was an enabler and he needed to fix that.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m <em>so</em> bored!” groaned the young boy laying upside down on the pristine leather couch, his head hanging over the edge and his black hair brushing the floor. The constant clacking of his big brother’s fingers as flew over the keyboard of his laptop at his large desk was starting to irritate the young boy. Rolling steel-colored eyes, the young boy pulled himself up onto the couch and rolled over onto his stomach, facing his big brother with his head tucked in his hands.</p><p>He watched as the brunet focused solely on the task he was currently doing, a permanent scowl on his face. Today, was different though, Mokuba couldn’t figure out why but his big brother seemed to be a bit off. Like he was more frustrated than usual. He wasn’t talking to the younger Kaiba at all! Sighing, Mokuba remembered the promise Seto made to him this morning – if he finished his work early, they could spend the rest of the day together – but it looked like that wasn’t going to happen.</p><p>The boy grew somber as he thought about the number of promises the older brother had forgotten, broken, or rescheduled only to be cancelled – it was too many for the young one to count on his fingers and toes and that was just these past four months! Mokuba knew why his brother worked so hard, Mokuba knew. But that didn’t mean it didn’t upset him when he couldn’t spend time with his brother, he is a kid after all. The young Kaiba knew that all these setbacks and complications were not on purpose but it just seemed like every time they plan something, something with work <em>always</em> comes up. Running a small hand through his long black hair, Mokuba sat up and crossed his legs and watched the CEO intently.</p><p>His brother was super smart and extremely cool when he wanted to be. Often times, Mokuba found himself thinking that he’d like to be like Seto, except not with the attitude problem. Mokuba knew how to have fun, unlike his brother, but Mokuba was also raised differently. He was raised by a caring and loving brother, not a crazy, emotionless, bastard like Seto had been raised by. He always found it odd that he didn’t turn out the same way as his brother, or at least closer to him. But, he supposed that was because Seto didn’t really let Gozaburo near him. Seto protected him from anything and everything that might hurt Mokuba but at the same time couldn’t seem to protect him from Seto himself.</p><p>Mokuba knew the other loved him very much and always would. Mokuba knew that Seto cared about only one person in the entire world and that it was him. But that meant, Seto didn’t take care of himself too well at times. But what really made the younger Kaiba upset, was that he also knew his brother would always be alone. He’d never be able to find anyone to deal with all his crap like Mokuba can (sort of…sometimes) deal with. And this thought saddened the boy more than anything else did.</p><p>Mokuba wanted his brother to be happy, for once, really happy. He wanted the old Seto back, the one who would smile all the time, the one who laughed at the child’s stupid jokes, who played with him purely for the joy of playing, not to win. Mokuba missed that and didn’t think he’d ever be able to get that back.</p><p>He had tried to help though. A few months ago he’d tried to lock the teen CEO in a closet with one of his clients’ snooty daughters, but that didn’t end well at all and Mokuba had been grounded from games for two weeks. So, because of this, he was bored and then tried to get the phone number to one of their waitresses at Seto’s favorite restaurant and now they couldn’t go back ever again. She turned out to be an obsessed stalker. With the two failures Mokuba had thought that well, maybe Seto just didn’t like girls. Mokuba was perfectly okay with that if the other liked guys but his attempt to get him to go out with a guy had ended with a building burned to the ground and a pissed off toasty Seto. After that, he promised he wouldn’t play matchmaker for his brother anymore.</p><p>“Big brother?” he called and waited a few seconds but received nothing in response. “Big brother! Brother! Seto! Seetoo!” Mokuba yelled, this time getting a reaction but not one that he was hoping for.</p><p>“What Mokuba? I’m busy,” the other growled out angrily and glared at the distraction, his little brother. Mokuba flinched back a bit at being the target of one of his brothers’ deadly glares, now the younger Kaiba knew something bad had happened. His brother never looked at him like that and he was quite hurt that he had done so to begin with. Glaring back but not as lethally, Mokuba answered.</p><p>“You promised we could do something today,” he grumbled out, unconsciously picking at a thread on his jeans. Seto sighed heavily and ran a hand through his already messy brown hair. And here comes the excuse, the ‘we‘ll have to reschedule it’, the ‘I’m too busy at the moment’.</p><p>“Look Mokuba, we’ll have to do it some other time, there’s too much to do today,” he said emotionlessly as he turned back to the laptop and continued what he was doing. Mokuba pouted, his anger getting the better of him, he stood and stomped over to the desk and stood on his tips toes, glaring at the brunet intensely.</p><p>“But Seto! You keep saying that! You haven’t spent any time with me in the last four months! I’m lone-“</p><p>“Mokuba! I don’t have the time for this crap, go home!” the CEO growled as he slammed his fist onto the desktop, effectively shutting the poor boy up. Wide grey eyes stared unblinking at the other until he felt them start to tear up. All Mokuba heard there was that he had no time for <em>him</em>, and that <em>hurt.</em> He backed away quickly from the desk and turned away so Seto wouldn’t see the tears, but was unable to stop the small sob that broke through his lips. He heard his brother sigh heavily and knew he was rubbing his temples.</p><p>“Mokuba-“</p><p>“No! It’s fine. Whatever, I’ll go,” Mokuba choked out before running from the office. Mokuba fervently wiped the tears from his eyes as he made it out of the KaibaCorp building and ran down the street, leaving his security guards behind. It was late afternoon which meant more people were out. Many people having just got off work and either rushing home to their families or to the bar with coworkers. The black-haired boy tried his best to not run into anyone but that was proving difficult as tears obscured his vision. He tried to wipe his eyes but the tears were coming too quickly and the guards were catching up to him so he took a right at the next street and lost them. He wanted to be alone and not in that stupidly huge mansion that no one was in.</p><p>Mokuba knew he was probably being at least a bit selfish, his brother was doing everything he could to allow him to live a life that they weren’t meant to have. But Mokuba also knew that he would trade all that in a heartbeat if that meant he got to be with his brother. Seto was all he had and even then it felt like he was alone all the time because of that stupid company. The young boy continued running, taking random turns until he ended up in a park somewhere.</p><p>He stopped and tried to catch his breath and calm down. He saw a bench near a fountain and decided to sit there and gather himself. Sitting on the wood, Mokuba just then realized that some grey clouds were blocking the setting suns’ rays and that it would rain eventually. This only made the child feel worse. He felt the heartache from earlier and all that pent-up emotion from the past four months itching to break free but he wouldn’t cry! He couldn’t, he was strong dammit! But, he knew it was a battle he would lose as the sniffling started once more. He curled into himself and buried his face in his hands.</p><p>Why couldn’t his brother see that the young boy needed him? Mokuba knew the answer to that, Gozaburo was the reason. But why was his brother still letting that bastard control what he did even now? The man was dead! Why did Seto have to continue to be the emotionless jerk that that man made him be? Why? Why couldn’t he have his big brother back?</p><p> “Um, M-Mokuba?” came a soft, concerned voice as a gentle hand touched his back lightly. The black-haired boy’s head shot up, worried it may be a kidnapper only to look directly into concerned brown eyes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Icy blue eyes closed, blocking the light from his laptop and desk lamp. The office was dark as the sun had set and the man hadn’t bothered to turn on the overhead lights. Sighing lightly at the amount of work that seemed to keep piling up, Seto Kaiba was thinking about whether or not he needed help. He’d thought about it many times. Either hire someone he trusted (no one) to help him with work related things or someone he trusted more (<em>absolutely</em> no one) to help keep Mokuba company.</p><p>Turning his swivel chair slightly to look out the floor to ceiling windows behind him he saw the bright lights of Domino City sparling around the city. Such a beautiful sight, and yet Seto could not bring himself to appreciate it at the moment. He truly felt bad for Mokuba. He knows he’s been busy the past few months and if he were to be truly honest with himself, he was looking forward to spending the day with his younger brother but then this…problem popped up. Brown hair fell lightly into Seto’s eyes as he turned back to his office door after hearing a faint knocking. Either it was Mokuba who’d come back, or some idiot fucked up big time.</p><p>“What?” he growled out, a glare set firmly on his face, knowing it was more likely to be the latter. God, could today get any worse for him? He was about to lose his mind and go out and fire people he was so angry.</p><p>“Um…Mr. Kaiba, sir?” a gruff voice sounded as the door opened and a tall man wearing a black suit came through the door. The man was taller than Seto and bulkier but, Seto made sure to test out all his security guards – if Seto could beat them, then they could stay. His reasoning: what if they were trying to kidnap Mokuba? Rolling blue eyes at the slightly timid man who had been heavily scolded last week for losing Mokuba, he waited with very limited patience for the man to speak once more.</p><p>“We lost young master Kaiba,” he said trying not to shake from the icy cold and furious glare that replaced his employers’ usual one. This was the sixth time this month that he had been unable to keep up with the boy in his charge and he knew he was going to be punished severely for it.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Seto said through clenched teeth, his voice low and not at all apologetic, “You did what now?” The tall teen stood up slowly and closed his laptop with a soft <em>snap</em>, eyes never once leaving the hulking man standing in his doorway.</p><p>“E-earlier, when he left the building, he uh, ran away, we were unable to keep up.”</p><p>“So you mean to tell me that my little brother has been <em>missing</em> for about three hours now and you’ve only just come to tell me?” his tone dripped with ice as he packed away his laptop in his briefcase and moved around his desk toward the door. He passed the guard but stopped and glared back at him.</p><p>“If he’s hurt, you’ll pay dearly.”</p><p>The man flinched at the harsh, dangerous lilt to the younger man’s voice before he nodded stiffly and turned to follow his pissed off boss out the door and to the elevator. Once in the elevator, Seto took his phone out of his pocket to see that there were no new messages from Mokuba which gave him mixed feelings as he thought about all the possible scenarios that could have happened. Pressing a few buttons on his touch screen, he opened an app that he developed to keep track of Mokuba. Yes, he put a tracking device on his brother, you would too if he was getting kidnapped almost once a month.</p><p>A little grey dot pulsed slowly a few blocks away, near a small, isolated park. Feeling relief go through his body, Seto relaxed slightly, it wasn’t a warehouse or some other weird location so he was safe, at least for the moment. After exiting the KaibaCorp building to see his car waiting for him, he got in and told the driver where to go. Mokuba’s guard just barely made it into the front seat before the driver took off.</p><p>As the lights of Domino City flew past the car, Seto was deep in thought as he watched the pulsing, grey dot on his phone. He really needed to do something to keep his brother safe. The boy was getting out of hand a lot recently.</p><p>During the Duelist Tournaments, Mokuba did everything he could to help out his brother, and tried his best to not get in the way. Although he did get kidnapped a lot (all the time) Mokuba was still there, unhurt. But things were getting more serious. With Seto getting older and business tycoons finally realizing that he was a force to be reckoned with, people could be plotting more dangerous things. And Mokuba getting hurt, absolutely <em>terrified</em> Seto.</p><p>Thinking about the several death threats he’s received in just the last couple weeks, has made Seto more cautious than usual. He doesn’t go to places he’s not familiar with if he can help it and has hired more security to guard Mokuba and his home. He couldn’t afford to let anything happen to Mokuba or himself. He couldn’t live without his brother. But the young boy was making it difficult to keep track of him, even with the added numbers. He was small and quick and knew the streets around many of his favorite places like the back of his hand and could easily escape the men hired to protect him.</p><p>Seto knows the boy has been upset, but Seto has had to deal with some issues at the company that have recently popped up. Money is going missing. It’s small amounts here and there but it’s not being accounted for and it took several months for Seto to even notice that there was a problem to begin with. He’s spent this whole day pouring over invoice after invoice and has yet to see where the money was being lost. He was frustrated. He also believed that the money disappearing was somehow related to the recent threats on his life.</p><p>As the car slowed down, Seto sighed then pocketed his phone. Mokuba has started moving but they were almost there and then he can explain to Mokuba what was going on. He had decided against it originally, not wanting to frighten the other but maybe by telling him, he’d understand what was going on in Seto’s head. Maybe then, he’ll settle down, at least for a bit.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>To say that Ryou was shocked when the wet, grey eyes of the younger Kaiba met his and the boy suddenly flinging himself into Ryou’s chest was a bit of an understatement. The teen was frozen, stunned so much that it took a loud sob from the young boy clinging to him to snap him out of his own head. Why was Mokuba Kaiba hugging him? Why was he crying?</p><p>Worry tugged at the white-haired teen’s heart as he placed a gentle hand on the top of the boy’s head and softly petting it back in comfort as he placed his other hand on the boy’s shoulder. The young Kaiba had his hands fisted in the back of Ryou’s long, black coat as he cried into the other man’s stomach. Slowly, Ryou moved toward the bench so they could sit, unsure of how long the poor boy needed to cry.</p><p>Ryou whispered soothingly to the boy and rubbed his back comfortingly. A cool breeze passed by the two and when he felt the crying child shiver from cold he moved the boy to sit on his lap, small legs draped over the white-haired teen’s own as he wrapped his jack around the other. He slowly rocked back and forth, as if comforting a child much smaller than what Mokuba was but, he felt it necessary. The boy sounded like he hadn’t cried in a while and needed to let it all out.</p><p>Brown eyes scanned around the two, looking for anyone who might have been with Mokuba but saw no one, no guards, not even Seto Kaiba himself. Ryou had an idea of what might be wrong with the younger Kaiba brother but he wouldn’t speculate too much until he was able to actually talk with the boy. Ryou heard the other was starting to calm down and began humming softly as he laid his head on top of soft, black hair, hugging the other to him.</p><p>“S-sorry,” came a shaky, wet voice. Ryou chuckled softly and patted the boys head lovingly. He felt the boy release him with one arm and rub his eyes before he moved his own hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a clean, white handkerchief. Red grey eyes looked up through long, black bangs at Ryou’s worried but smiling face when the wither-haired teen offered his the cloth.</p><p>“There is nothing to apologize for, Mokuba,” he said when Mokuba took the fabric and gently wiped his face. The boy ‘hmm’ in response but Ryou was unsure about what that meant so ignored it for the moment and just smiled comfortingly at the child still sniffling in his lap. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, neither wanting to move, before a low growling filled the silence and a pair of shocked grey eyes looked up at the bright red face of Ryou Bakura.</p><p>“Hmm…it sounds like I’m a bit famished,” he said sheepishly, scratching at his cheek lightly in embarrassment. Mokuba then burst out laughing. Holding his sides, he laughed like he had heard he funniest joke in the world. Laughed like he really meant it. Ryou giggled along with him until the boy settled down. Ryou was happy that the boy was laughing, he was happy that the young Kaiba was starting to feel even the tiniest bit better.</p><p>“Well, young master Kaiba,” Ryou said jokingly as he brushed a happy tear from the boys’ face, “How about we get some dinner, hmm? My treat.” Mokuba grinned up at the other before it fell slightly and he looked down.</p><p>“I-I don’t know, I probably shouldn’t,” he started to say as he picked at his jeans again. Ryou could see that the boy was apprehensive but the reason why he wasn’t sure about.</p><p>“You can have ice cream for dessert,” Ryou added slyly, a slight grin on his face. He wanted to make sure Mokuba was okay and Ryou was sure that the infamous Seto Kaiba would be along at some point to collect his younger brother.  He would watch the boy until then, knowing the others’ tendency to be kidnapped.</p><p>“R-really?” The teen nodded happily as the boy looked up through his hair again before smiling broadly at the teen. “Okay, then I guess it’ll be okay!” Ryou chuckled at the boy’s enthusiasm as he jumped off the teen’s lap and turned to him watching as the teen stood.</p><p>“Alright, then where would you like to go?” The boy thought for a moment, looking across the park at the restaurants lining the street. After several moments he turned back and pointed at the large Burger King sign. Ryou laughed at the boy’s hopeful look and nods before they both start toward the restaurant.</p><p>“Seto never lets me eat here,” Mokuba mumbled to himself but Ryou heard and smiled as the boy skipped into the building and up to the counter. They ordered their food, dessert included and once they were handed their food they went up a spiral set of stairs to the second floor and sat in a secluded corner. Mokuba all but devoured his burger and fries and moved quickly onto his ice cream sundae, with Ryou only half done with his meal. The boy must have been hungry too, it’s a good thing the teen suggested getting food.</p><p>“Mmm…t’is is sho good!” Mokuba gushed with a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Ryou chuckled again. He’s laughed more with this child in the past hour than he has in the last few months. Maybe this really was a good idea. He may be short on money now but Ryou didn’t care. He got to help someone he hasn’t seen in a couple years and is enjoying himself for once, this was definitely worth it.</p><p>“So, Mokuba,” Ryou spoke softly trying to get the boys attention before asking the question really on his mind. “Can I ask what was wrong, before?” Brown eyes watch the other boy deflate slightly and then he began picking at the slowly melting sundae. Watching the boy with concern, the white-haired teen put his burger down and waited patiently for Mokuba to respond. Whether he wanted to talk about it or not was completely up to him but Ryou would be attentive if he chose to talk.</p><p>“I-I know Seto loves me,” he spoke quietly as he looked at his hands in his lap, so this was about his brother after all, “I know he’s working hard for me but, but I’m…lonely,” he whispered and sniffled softly. Ryou could see the other fight against new tears as he spoke. “He’s just been really busy lately and we were supposed to spend time together, just him and me, doing something fun but, then I guess something happened at the company and, he yelled at me.”</p><p>This surprised Ryou more than the problem being the older Kaiba. Seto Kaiba actually yelled at his brother? “Seto, Seto said that he didn’t have time for me.” Ryou knew better than to think that the older Kaiba meant that when he said it, if Seto Kaiba was anything it was a <em>loving </em>brother. Ryou knew this but still felt a small twinge of anger pull at his stomach as he listened to the boy go over what happened earlier in the day and how he came to be at the fountain.</p><p>Ryou let the boy speak about everything from the last few months, every terrible feeling, his loneliness, his hurt, his sadness and Ryou couldn’t help but relate slightly to the smaller boy. He felt the same. Lonely, sad, hurt that he hasn’t heard from his supposed friends since graduation day. Ryou felt sorry for the boy though. He was young, he needed his brother to be a bigger part of his life because he was still growing and Seto was all the young Kaiba had left. After Mokuba finished speaking and finished his ice cream the two left the building and headed back to the park.</p><p>“Thanks, Bakura, for listening. It’s been awhile since I’ve been able to talk to anyone about this,” the boy said smiling sadly up at the white-haired teen. Ryou gently patted the boys head and smiled back.</p><p>“I’m happy to listen Mokuba, and you can call me Ryou.” The young boy smiled gratefully at the teen and nodded enthusiastically as they approached the fountain. Ryou was about to ask if Mokuba about how he was getting home when he looked up and found that the question was not needed as hard blue eyes pierced directly into his wide brown ones.</p><p>Seto Kaiba had arrived.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1] Le Petit Chou – French for The Little Cabbage – more common heard as "My little cabbage" – generally used to refer to a loved one.</p><p>So, here is the first chapter. Let me know what you think, I have a lot of ideas for this so if you like it I'll do my best to finish it as quickly as I can. I'm currently obsessed with this pairing again (I have phases) so I have to do it while I'm still obsessed with it!</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>